1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for coating a functional layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include an electrode plate formed by coating different kinds of functional layers on an active material layer on a current collector in order to enhance thermal stability. Materials for forming the functional layer may be maintained in a slurry state when supplied to a coating apparatus.
For example, in order to form a functional material in a thin film, a coating apparatus may perform pattern coating of a functional layer on an active material layer that is formed in a pattern on a current collector by applying a micro gravure coating method that coats by directly contacting a gravure roll to the current collector.
Thus, the electrode plate may include a multi-layer structure including a current collector, an active material layer, and a functional layer. A coating thickness of the functional layer in a wet state may be about 10 μm to about 15 μm. In a rechargeable battery, it is desirable to coat a functional layer material on an active material layer with an accurate dimension to thereby form the functional layer in a uniform thickness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.